His Decision
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: Devil Survivor. Our hero has made his final decision on how to stop the lockdown. Now he just has to break the news to Yuzu.


Hi, everyone! If you're following my story, Green Midnight, sorry for not updating. I spent my time doing this one-shot instead. Anyways, I'm saddened by the lack of Devil Survivor one-shots or stories on the site, so I'm putting one up. Admittedly, its not the greatest of stories, or even a great plot-driven one; this is just mainly to get something to satisfy my fan-side. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and that this starts getting more Devil Survivor stories up on the site! Oh, and just so you know, I named the MC 'Yahiko Inaba' for this story.

* * *

Night had fallen across Tokyo. The chaos that had taken over the streets had given way to an eerie calm. For the last six days, Tokyo has been locked down and surrounded by the military, preventing anyone from entering or leaving. Demons had appeared in the city and the government has been doing everything they can to keep the demons at bay.

Amidst the eerie silence, one young man sat in a tree in the Shibuya district, looking up at the moon. Barely a week ago, Yahiko Inaba had been a normal kid with a normal life. Well, if you call wearing giant bunny-ear headphones normal, that is. Now, he was a powerful demon tamer with the power of two powerful Bels within him.

As he stared up at the moon, Yahiko was contemplating on how to tell his friends about the decision he's made. He figured that Midori, Keisuke, and Atsuro will take his decision well, but Yuzu's reaction was what worried him most.

"Yuzu…" Yahiko whispered her name.

Over the last week, Yahiko saw that the fights with all the demons were wearing down Yuzu both physically and mentally. Barely an hour ago, Yuzu practically begged Yahiko to just flee everything and break through the lockdown, not wanting to die a painful death by the angels, demons, or the government; it broke Yahiko's heart to see her like that.

"Yuzu… I would love nothing more than to do ask you want and run, but…" Yahiko sighed. "To run would end the world. Only by standing and fighting can I save it."

As he tried to figure out a way to break the news, he heard a twig snap. On instinct, he whipped out his COMP, ready to summon his demons at a moment's notice.

"Yahiko?"

"Yuzu?"

Under the tree, Yuzu Tanikawa stood there, looking up at Yahiko.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Yuzu yelled up at him.

"You have?" Yahiko asked as he put his COMP away.

"Yeah! We're getting ready for bed soon!" she shouted. "So, get down here!"

Yahiko threw his legs around, ready to climb down, but then a thought struck him and resumed his previous position on the branch.

"Hey, Yuzu! Why don't you come up here?" he offered.

"What? Yahiko, now's not the time to play around," Yuzu frowned.

"I'm not playing around, Yuzu. I need to talk to you, and right now seems to be the best time; who knows when I'll get a chance to talk to you like this again?" Yahiko held his hand out to her.

"What! Well, I…" Yuzu turned bright red. "Okay…"

Yuzu began climbing up the tree and took Yahiko's hand. Yahiko helped pull her up onto the branch he was sitting on and got both her and himself situated; Yahiko sat on the branch, leaning against the tree, and Yuzu sat in between Yahiko's legs, leaning on his chest for support.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Yahiko?" Yuzu asked him.

"Well, I…" Yahiko sighed. "It's about what I plan to do, Yuzu."

"It is? Are you siding me with? Are we going to break through? I don't want to be here anymore, Yahiko," Yuzu replied.

"Yuzu…"

"I'm sick of all the fighting, Yahiko. I just want to leave it all behind. Please tell me that's what we're gonna do," Yuzu pleaded.

"Yuzu… I'm sorry… But I can't just leave…" Yahiko looked away in shame.

"What? Why?" Yuzu looked shocked.

"Yuzu… I'd love to leave all this behind, to run away with you, but…" Yahiko's voiced soften to the point where it could barely be heard. "…I can't just run away from this. Lives are on the line and we're the only ones who can stop it. I don't expect you to understand or even like my decision, but this is what I'm going to do."

Yahiko then pointed right to the moon.

"Take a good look at the moon, Yuzu. It's so beautiful and free. If we run and let the demons take over, that view will forever be tarnished by chaos and destruction. Everyone loves the view of a full moon, Yuzu. To many people, it is romantic; to others, it is a symbol of hope. I do NOT want something with that kind of meaning to be lost as long as I can do something about it."

Both demon tamers sat in silence, trying to figure out what to say to each other. After a few minutes passed, Yuzu decided to speak up.

"So… who ARE you siding with?" she suddenly asked.

"Hm? Well, I've given it a lot of thought, Yuzu," Yahiko admitted. "I thought about it for awhile and I've decided that I want to help Gin. I want things to be back to the way they were."

"But why? To do that, you'd be giving up all the power you've gained. So, why make such a sacrifice?" Yuzu asked him.

"Simple, really: for Aya and for you," Yahiko calmly replied.

"F-For me!" Yuzu stuttered, turning her head so she could look him in the eye.

"Yeah. Aya wanted a peaceful world without demons and she entrusted Haru and Gin to ensure that and they trust me to do the same. And I know for a fact that you also want things to be the way they were. I can't run, but I can make things peaceful again for you," Yahiko smiled.

"Yahiko…" Yuzu whispered.

"So, Yuzu, will you help me? I'm pretty sure Atsuro, Midori, Keisuke, Gin, and Haru will help, but it will mean so much more to me if you're by my side as well," Yahiko stared right into Yuzu's eyes.

"Yahiko… you do realize that by doing this, you'll be giving up all the power that you've gained, right?" Yuzu replied in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I know," Yahiko smirked. "But I don't need that kind of power. I have friends. I have family. I've got you. I'm happy; well, I'll be happy when this is all over."

"I hope so too…" Yuzu smiled.

The two just sat there in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, allowing the rare moment of serenity to run its course.

"Hey, Yahiko?" Yuzu broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"You keep bringing up me as your main motivation. Why?" she wanted to know.

"Well…" Yahiko looked away, ashamed. "Promise not to get mad at me?"

"Now why the hell would I get mad at Yahiko? I'm your friend. Just tell me," Yuzu chastised him.

"All right," Yahiko sighed. "I guess I should. I don't want any regrets in case things don't go according to plan."

Yahiko looked up at the moon once more before gazing into Yuzu's eyes.

"You and I have been friends for a long time, right?" Yahiko asked her.

"We have. Since we were kids," Yuzu replied. "Where are you going with this?"

"Just indulge me, would ya?" he asked. "I'm… kinda nervous."

"Fine…" she huffed. "Continue."

"Thank you," Yahiko nodded. "So… like I said, we've been friends for a long time now. We've done everything together and been together through thick and thin. And…"

"And what?" Yuzu asked, nervous about what Yahiko was about to say.

"And along the way… I felt myself getting close to you. I felt a bond form between us. I… I fell in love with you."

"You WHAT!" Yuzu gasped, turning deep red.

"I… I love you, Yuzu." Yahiko softly smiled as he hugged her tight. "I care about you so much and I constantly worry about you. I love how, despite all the stress and chaos, you're still you. I love how you constantly flare up at Atsuro, especially when he calls you 'Yoohoo'. And you are also so beautiful, Yuzu, more beautiful then any of the Megami demons at my disposal. Any guy you choose to be with would be very happy. I… I just wanted you to know that."

"Yahiko…"

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. I shouldn't have said anything," Yahiko admitted. "It's just that… I have no idea how tomorrow will go down, and I wanted you to know, just in case things go south. And I've probably made things all awkward between us, and…"

A finger to his lips from Yuzu silenced Yahiko.

"Yahiko… shut up."

Yuzu removed her finger and swiftly planted her lips upon his own. Yahiko's eyes widened as Yuzu kissed him with all her might. As the shock of the kiss wore off, Yahiko's eyes drooped shut and he kissed her back, every moment conveying his love for her. The two kissed for as long as they could before the need for air forced them to break apart.

"Yuzu…" Yahiko happily sighed.

"I… I love you too, Yahiko," Yuzu smiled. "I love how you're constantly calm and collected. I love how you always put others before yourself. I love how you're so selfless. I hated how much Midori clung to you. I hate seeing you with another girl. I… want to be by your side."

"Yuzu, thank you. Thank you so much for feeling the same as me!" Yahiko hugged her tight.

"Yahiko… Thank you as well…" Yuzu whispered.

"Yuzu, will you stick by me, until the end? And then after that, would you go on a date with me?" Yahiko asked her.

"I'll be with you, Yahiko; don't worry," Yuzu assured him.

"Thank you, Yuzu," Yahiko smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh! There you are!"

The amorous atmosphere was shattered by that call. The two new lovers looked down to see one Mari Mochizuki look up at them.

"Miss Mari! What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked.

"I was looking for you guys! I… I want to join you! I brought a COMP and everything!" Mari held up her COMP. "Is it okay if I join you?"

"Yahiko, what do you think?" Yuzu asked him. "I trust your decision."

"All right," Yahiko nodded. "We'd be happy to have your help, Miss Mari."

"Thanks!" Mari smiled. "I'll be sure to pull my weight on the team. Anyways, where is Atsuro and the others?"

"Oh! That's right. I was sent to look for you, Yahiko! Atsuro and the others are waiting at the giant tree near the pond," Yuzu remembered.

"Ah, good. We should go meet up with them. We'll tell them what my decision is and then we'll head off to Gin's bar to make our plans," Yahiko ordered.

"Gotcha!" Mari replied.

"Okay, Yahiko," Yuzu smiled.

Yahiko hopped down from the tree branch and then helped Yuzu down as well.

"You know, you two remind me of myself and my fiancé," Mari sighed. "Ah, to be in love… Don't let it go, you two."

"What?" Yuzu blushed. "We never said we're together!"

"The fact that you two are holding hands, and the fact that I caught you two about to kiss tells me everything," Mari chuckled. "By the way, forgive me for interrupting your moment."

"Um…" Yuzu found herself unable to speak.

"Thanks, Miss Mari," Yahiko chuckled. "I appreciate it."

"I'm going to go find Atsuro and the others. You two finish your moment; I'll tell them you'll be right behind me," Mari smiled and winked at the couple before heading off to meet with the others.

"I…" Yuzu still was unable to speak. "I wish she hadn't seen us like that."

"It's okay, Yuzu. That is, unless you're ashamed to be with me?" Yahiko was a little worried.

"NO!" Yuzu quickly shouted. "Of course not! It's just that… with everything coming to a head, I'd rather not announce it until it's all over."

"Oh, don't worry about it so much, Yuzu," Yahiko chuckled. "If nothing else, this gives us more reason to win: so we can be together."

"I suppose so," Yuzu smiled.

"Have some confidence, Yuzu; being scared won't get anything accomplished. We have to be brave," Yahiko cupped her cheek.

"All right…" Yuzu nodded. "For you, I'll be brave. Let's do our best, okay?"

"For you, I'll give a hundred and ten, and then some," Yahiko smirked as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.


End file.
